The present invention relates to a method and to a computer program product (also called computer program or software for short) as claimed in claim 1 and 19, respectively, for detecting the stationary state of a roller bearing, and a roller bearing which may be analyzed with the aid of the aforementioned method, as claimed in claim 20.
Roller bearings are used in every machine in the industrial field. Due to the continuously increasing demands on the service life and the operational reliability of such machines, there is an increase in demand for being able to determine whether the roller bearing is rotating or is actually stationary. This information can be obtained with difficulty, in particular, when the roller bearing is possibly rotating very slowly because it is then possible, in the case of signals which are recorded and evaluated for detecting a stationary state, to distinguish only with difficulty between stationary state and slow rotation due to the noise in the evaluation electronics or in the sensor arrangements and due to the fact that the signal gradients are often only small in this boundary area.